


Nájsť hranicu

by laterie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith má seriózny problém sám so sebou, M/M, Shiro je plyšiačik, po 4 sérii
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laterie/pseuds/laterie
Summary: Keith je splašený oheň ktorý nikdy v živote nenájde hrnice. Oheň predsa hranice nemá.





	Nájsť hranicu

**Author's Note:**

> Textový editor sa podivne hrá s interpunknčnými znamienkami.

         V zázrakoch sa ukrývala viera a v slepej viere oddanosť ktorá viedla k šialenstvu. Keith videl zázraky tvorené vo hviezdach, vo vzdialenosti medzi planétami, v priestore bez života a človeku ktorý pre ostatných už dávno umrel. Bol to žiaľ ktorý poháňal Keitha dopredu, bez jedinej námietky a slepo. Zatiaľ čo pozitívne pocity slúžili ako odmena, negatívne sa prezentovali ako pohon. Strach, smútok a srd boli tri S ktoré predstavovali zložku paliva v Keithovom srdci. Na hranici vyhorenia, červený paladín siahol až na samotné dno.

Rozvrátil vlastný vzťah so Shirom aby mohol pokračovať samotou vesmíru a chrániť ho z pozadia ako fantóm.

Lenže, ktoré z toho mu malo priniesť radosť a lásku? Kde bola tá vysnívaná odmena ktorú jeho rozum sľuboval keď sa rútil strmhlav záhube? Kto by ho miloval v útrobách Hádovej lodi?

„Doteraz mám problém s porozumením vznešeného umierania.“ Pidge sa usadila so svojim tabletom hneď vedľa Keitha ktorý sedel v rohu spoločenskej miestnosti.

„Ale s porozumením určite problém nemáš.“ Odvetil unavene.

„Urobila by som to isté.“ Po chvíli otočila na neho hlavu.

Láska určite mala veľa podôb a dala sa vyjadriť rôznymi slovami a gestami, ale nakoniec to bola vždy láska. Pozitívny pocit, ktorý sa občas obtrel o tie najbolestivejšie stavy.

„Ale ty, Keith,“ pohliadla mu ustarane do očí, „potrebuješ aby tvoj mozog prebral kontrolu nad tvojim srdcom. _Stratil si sa.“_

„Chcel by som povedať, že viem, že mi rozumieš, ale nemôžem,“ oprel si hlavu o stenu.

„Tak mi to skús vysvetliť. Tápeš a na to sa už nevládzem viac dívať,“ Pidge sa zamračila, „a nepokúšaj sa mi povedať, že mám zavrieť oči. Stále ťa dokážem kopnúť.“

„Príliš veľa slov prináša len stres,“ obránil sa slovnému útoku, „a mimo to, na to si ešte príliš mladá.“

Stačila len sekunda na to aby Pidge obopla svoje malé dlane okolo jeho krku a začala ním lomcovať hore dole. Nikto na svete nemal právo nazývať ju príliš mladou keď bojovala v tom istom boji ako on, na tej istej strane a tou istou zbraňou.

„Odvolávam!“ zvolal vydesene, že mu nakoniec Pidge vykrúti krk.

„Máš pravdu, slová prinášajú stres. Si horší ako Lance.“

„ _Auč,_ “ odvetil ublížene stále si masírujúc krk, „kde vlastne je? Nevidel som ho čo sa na mňa urazene pozrel, otočil sa na päte a zmizol do neznáma.“

„Netuším, ale stretla som Hunka ktorý tvrdil, že je lepšie ho nechať teraz o samote.“

„A čo Allura?“

„Je u seba v izbe.“

„Matt?“

„Shiro chcel s tebou hovoriť,“ pousmiala sa, „môžeš povedať jeho meno. Neskrývaj sa pred ním. Ťažko sa mi verí, že nadišiel čas kedy sa začneš báť Shira.“

„Nebojím sa,“ povzdychol si, „nikdy som sa ho nebál.“

„Vieš, aj keď si myslíš, že som _na tieto veci_ príliš mladá,“ pozdvihla obočie otrávene, no o chvíľu sa jej tvár vyhladila, „viem, ako vyzerá láska. Nabudúce tú možnosť mať nebudeš. Chceš aby ťa stratil bez toho aby vedel o tvojich citoch?“

Keith strnul a ťažko sa nútilo sa otočiť, čo len pohnúť aby presvedčil Pidge, že jej slová sa ho nijako nedotkli. Dokázal odbíjať tvrdšie a otvorenejšie útoky na svoje vedomie, ale väčšinou sa týkali len jeho schopností a práce. Málokedy niekto dostal dostatok odvahy na to aby použil proti nemu Shira.

„Ja viem, že si to urobil pre nás všetkých,“ pousmiala sa, „viem to, ale ten na koho myslíš, je Shiro.“

„Vieš o tom, že ma citovo vydieraš?“ pohliadol na ňu kútikom oka.

„Niekto musí.“

 

         Keď Keith vošiel do kuchyne, Shiro už bol v procese keď skúmal cesto koláča ktorý sa mu podarilo spáliť do čierna. Teraz medzi prstami mrvil cesto a díval sa oškvarený povrch svojho veľdiela, mysliac len na to, že nakoniec sa celý svet a každý predmet v ňom zmení na _černotu._

„Viem, že zaháňaš stres jedlom, ale nejako sa stále nedokážem naučiť variť. Prepáč.“ Odvetil bez toho aby sa vôbec na Keitha pozrel.

„Ten kto má počas stresu seba deštruktívne sklony si ty, nie ja,“ odvetil, „to si sa nažil upáliť sa za živa?“

„Možno.“

Keith sa zhlboka nadýchol, než sa odhodlal vkročiť do kuchyne. Na stole ležala doska na miesenie cesta a valček. Vrecko s múkou ležalo napoly vysypané a stopy  múky viedli až na zem a smerom k Shirovi ktorý si zjavne utieral ruky do nohavíc.

„Toto je tvoj nový koníček? Učiť sa variť?“ opýtal sa neutrálne.

„A tvoj je sa snažiť zabiť sa?“ Shiro sa neotočil, namiesto toho zaboril svoju mechanickú ruku rovno do koláča ktorý sa poddajne prelomil a odhalil vnútrajšok cesta ktoré ku podivu vyzeralo jedlo.

„Snažiť sa zabiť a snažiť sa upáliť za živa je jedna a tá istá vec.“ Podotkol Keith ublížene. Založil ruky na hrudi a bokom sa oprel o kuchynskú linku.

„Nie tak hlúpo!“

„Mohli ste všetci umrieť! Jeden život za—“

„To nie je _jeden život za cenu mnohých!_ “ zvolal Shiro, „tvoj život má cenu mnohých!“

„To isté by som mohol povedať aj ja o tebe!“ nedal sa vyviesť z miery, „snažím sa ťa—“

„Ak umrieš ty, umriem aj ja!“ Shiro sa konečne otočil.

Až teraz sa Keith urazil až do morku kosti. Shiro mu venoval ten istý pohľad ako predtým, keď sa ho snažil presvedčiť aby spoločne s alianciou prenasledovali Lotora. Ten panovačný, naštvaný a autoritatívny pohľad dvoch očí, ktorý ho okamžite nadopoval adrenalínom, div nevyletel z kože a netrafil plafón.

„A ty samozrejme umrieť nechceš!“ odvrkol naštvane, „ty nerobíš nič preto aby si ma tu nechal.“

„Takže sa mi odplácaš?“

„Čo je toto vôbec sa konverzácia?!“ zvolal Keith pobúrene, „kde to sakra sme, že po sebe jačíme?!“

Shiro sa nadýchol, že odpovie, ale namiesto toho sa prudko otočil a zhodil tácku s koláčom na zem. Rozkopol ho na kusy a keď presmeroval svoj hnev na stôl a začal do neho mlátiť zaťatými päsťami, Keith k nemu okamžite priskočil a za rameno sa ho snažil odtiahnuť.

„Chápem! Rozumiem!“ zvolal vystrašene, „prosím prestaň!“

Čo by sa stalo, keby sa Shiro pomiatol a keby on stratil akúkoľvek súdnosť? Keby sa ich myseľ zatemnila natoľko, že by zabudli na všetko a všetkých navôkol? Svet bol pre Keitha vždy malý, okrúhly a nekončiaci. Cítil sa v ňom polapený ako myš v kolotoči. Vesmír nebol iný, mal svoje hranice ktoré sa naťahovali a zakaždým keď už myslel, že našiel koniec a dôvod skončiť, natiahol sa o kúsok viac a zanechal ho za sebou poletujúc prázdnotou a nezmyselnými rečami o spravodlivosti a heroickosti.

„Shiro prepáč mi,“ okamžite ho objal okolo pásu a pritisol tvár k jeho hrudi, „ _prepáč mi._ “

Práve teraz obaja zdieľali rovnaký pocit strachu ktorý ich spútaval do jedného tela. Keith sa pritisol viac, pevnejšie ho objal a ešte viac sa zaprel aby ani Shiro nedokázal zlomiť jeho mocné objatie. Tá živá a pulzujúca hruď pod jeho lícom mu dávala pocit istoty a skutočnosti. Shiro bol na žive, obaja boli. Pidge mala pravdu, ak má odísť navždy tak bez ľútosti.

„Mali by sme sa—“ skôr než Keith stihol dopovedať Shiro si privinul jeho hlavu späť k hrudi a pobozkal ho do vlasov. Toto drobné gesto vyviedlo Keitha natoľko z mieri, že strnul a dych sa mu zasekol v hrudnom koši.

„Ak máme umrieť, tak spoločne.“

 

         Keith strávil noc posedávaním na svojej posteli. Zábavu si našiel v prezeraní si svojich prstov. Pod ľudsky zafarbenou kožou sa skrýval fialový pigment. Ak kvintesencia odhaľovala pôvod a základ bytia, alebo napomáhala odhaliť skutočnosť, znamenalo to, že jeho pravé _ja_ sa ukrýva až v hĺbke jeho bytia? Mohlo to znamenať len jedno: jeho ľudská stránka bola potlačovaná. Akoby sa v ňom bili dve odlišné osoby.

Nech sa snažil akokoľvek škriabať alebo rezať, jeho telo nedovolilo ani jedinej bunke odhaliť pravú podstatu. Krvácal na červeno tak ako každý, škrabance zanechávali za sebou karmínovo červené cestičky. Existovala len jedna cesta ako sa dostať k samotnému jadru samého seba. Bolo na čase ísť _domov._

Pripomínajúc si svoju prebdenú noc, Keith sa nazul do čižiem a cez hlavu si prehodil kapucňu. Bojovníci Marmora nespia, nedovolia si krívať, nedovolia si povoliť a mať slabosť. Lotor bol jediný v jeho okolí kto mal prístup ku kvintesencii. Ak chcel spolupracovať a získať si pár hviezdičiek, možno aj so zákernou radosťou, určite bol schopný Keitha naviesť k cieľu.

Len čo Keith vyšiel na chodbu pripravený vytratiť sa tieň z večerného neba, z izby práve vyšiel Shiro s košom na bielizeň. Keith naklonil zvedavo hlavu  na bok. Tento veľký chlap, jeho vzor, sa nad ránom zakrádal do práčovne. Nebol krajší obraz než Shiro ktorý sa choval celkom prirodzene sebe samému. Bosý a v tričku ktoré zažilo lepšie časy stál na chodbe a díval sa na Keitha so zvedavým výrazom na tvári.

„Niekam ideš?“ Shiro pevnejšie zovrel biely kôš na bielizeň.

„Späť na základňu.“

„A to sa potrebuješ zakrádať nad ránom?“

Keitha zamrazil tón akým to povedal. Neboli v ňom žiadne výčitky, len sklamanie. Akoby Shiro už viac nebol schopný k nemu podísť a snažiť sa mu natriasť rozum do hlavy. Namiesto toho mu dal najavo, že nie je o čom debatovať a s každým novým slovom ktoré by vypustil Keith z úst, by prišlo len nové sklamanie.

„Nechcel som nikoho budiť.“

„Skvelé,“ Shiro zvesil hlavu. Vyzeralo to tak akoby sa díval na svoju špinavú bielizeň v koši, no on len premýšľal. „Chcel som aby si ostal. Aby si ostal s nami ako Červený paladin ktorým si.“

„Shiro, už sme sa o tomto bavili,“ povzdychol si, „členstvo je na celý život. Žiješ a umieraš ako Marmora.“

„A kým som ja?“ opýtal sa Shiro chladne.

Keith nepoznal odpoveď. Kruci, však on nepoznal odpoveď na väčšinu Shirových otázok. Dokázal ho šokovať každý povzdych, krivý pohľad alebo slza ktorá kvapla z Shirových očí. Emocionálne bol na takom stupni, že by ho z ľadového pokoja nevytrhol ani náhla kompresia vesmíru.

„Základným ľudským pudom je preži,“ prehovoril Shiro po krátkej pauze. „Nech si akokoľvek veľmi prajem skončiť v tomto pekle, nedokážem sa odtrhnúť od vlastného ja. Snažím sa aby si ty mohol dýchať.“

„V tom prípade sa snažíme o tú istú vec.“

Shiro sa dokázal zlomiť veľmi ľahko. Navzdory všetkým rečiam o šampiónovi a mužovi ktorý mal oceľovú chrbticu, Shiro bol koniec koncov len muž. A práve teraz to bol muž ktorý rezignovane kráčal po studenej chodbe do práčovne. Impulz ktorý sa v Keithovi vytvoril rozhorel plameň mocnejší než nebola sila kvintesencie. Tak veľmi sa snažil potlačiť človeka v sebe a prebudiť svoju druhú polovicu, že úplne zabudol, že okolo neho sú druhí ľudia. A zatiaľ čo chcel v sebe pomocou svojej Galra krvi vypudiť emócie zo svojho tela, Shiro vnútri podstupoval nedobrovoľný zákrok operácie srdca. Možno keby sa Keith lepšie prizrel, videl by ako jeho studené chodidlá zanechávajú za sebou krvavé stopy. Zrejme na okamih zabudol, že na Zemi ľudia dokázali umierať na počkanie.

Doteraz si Keith myslel, že je na dobrej ceste k vlastnému hrobu. Shiro sa však postavil do jeho cesty s lampášom a opýtal sa ho, či si je naozaj istý svojim rozhodnutím. Tam kde Keith sypal sneh, Shiro hádzal horiace zápalky.

Shiro sa staval smrti do cesty celkom dobrovoľne. S úmyslom sa rozlúčiť nakoniec uhol a zohol sa aby pomohol tým, ktorých sa chystala smrť s láskou objať.

„Nie je to fér!“ zvolal Keith do prázdnej chodby.

Frustrácia bola vari len ľudská záležitosť pretože tento cit preberal kontrolu nad Keithovými životom s takou ľahkosťou s akou sa mŕtve telo vynorí nad hladinu.

Shiro sa snažil po desiaty krát prísť na to ako sa ovláda spúšťací mechanizmus Alteanskej práčky. Keby priniesli tento vynález späť na Zem, ľudstvo by bolo možno schopné sa zmeniť k lepšiemu. Keď sa poklop konečne otvoril a Shiro pohliadol do odstredivého bubna, Keith vošiel dovnútra miestnosti a zabuchol za sebou dvere.

„Proste sa to stalo,“ precedil cez zuby, „dostali sme sa do tohto bodu, tak sa prosím nejako pokús posunúť ďalej. Prečo z toho robíš takú vedu? Máš Alluru, je skvelá ako paladín. Nikam som neodišiel. Sme na tej istej strane. Kedy mi konečne prestaneš predhadzovať, že som urobil chybu?“

„Mrháš svojim talentom.“ Shiro postupne nahádzal svoje oblečenie do bubna a zaklapol poklop.

„Je to môj talent a môžem s ním robiť čo chcem. Ja sám viem najlepšie kde sú moje hranice!“

„Vážne?!“ Shiro ho prerušil, „kde sú tvoje hranice?“ oprel sa rukou o práčku. Bubon sa rozkrútil v šialenej odstredivej rýchlosti.

„Nemáš hranice, Keith!“ odvrkol Shiro naštvane, „nepoznáš kedy máš dosť! Za tie celé roky si nenašiel dôvod aby si mal dosť!" 

„Ak životy ktoré boli obetované v tejto vojne podľa teba taktiež nemali svoje hranice, tak som zvedavý ako chceš vyhrať túto vojnu!“

„Ja nechcem vyhrať nič!“ zvolal Shiro. Tento krátky výbuch emócii ho prinútil sa stiahnuť späť. Otočil sa Keithovi chrbtom. Otočil si kôš na bielizeň hore nohami a usadil sa naň. „Generácie po nás budú bojovať tento istý boj. Budú riešiť tie isté problémy. Ja nechcem umrieť s tým, že v jeden okamih som si nedokázal otvoriť ústa a povedať čo naozaj cítim.“

Keith založil ruky v bok. Ak Shiro hovoril o tom, že nepoznal hranice, tak práve jednu objavil. City boli Keithovou slabinou, klincom na kríži ktorý prenikol najhlbšie.

„Mysli si o mne čo chceš, Keith. Ty chceš odísť. To čo chcem ja už nie je relevantné. Ani neviem čo hovorím.“ Povzdychol si pokladajúc pravé chodidlo na to ľavé aby si zahrial skrehnuté nohy.

„Je táto celá pomätená konverzácia skutočne o mojom rozhodnutí odísť?" 

„Ja nechcem pokladať svoje problémy na tvoje ramená,“ Shiro si vložil dlane medzi stehná.

Ako len mohol byť tento chlap tak chytrý a nakoniec sa chovať ako malé dieťa a vybehnúť polonahý von zo svojej izby? Koľko krát mu Keith hovoril aby sa zakaždým obul? Prechladnutý paladín je paladín k ničomu.

„Žiadne problémy na mňa nepokladáš. Nie je to akoby si prišiel a nútil ma vysporiadať sa s bandou pirátov ktorým dlžíš peniaze. Čokoľvek sa nám stane je prirodzené a vyplýva zo situácie. Nie si cudzí ani nesmrteľný. Shiro, nie so boh. Všetci na okolo sú tu preto aby ti pomohli. Zdieľaný problém je malý problém.“

Shiro sa krátko pousmial, než si uvedomil, že všetko čo Keith hovorí ide v rozpore s jeho vlastnými skutkami. Pokrútil hlavou a obe dlane si zatlačil na oči. Ako rád by aspoň na pár hodín prestal existovať.

„Znie to akoby si nemal žiadne problémy.“ Preriekol unavene.

„Shiro, moje problémy sú sebecké a nijako sa netýkajú boja ktorý bojujeme.“

„Čokoľvek sa týka teba sa týka aj bojov.“ Shiro zložil ruky do lona. „Si paladín, ak máš problém ovplyvňuje to tvoje konanie v boji.“

Keith cítil ako sa mu pľúca plnia slovami a nie vzduchom. Všetko prehĺtal a dusil sa ako malé dieťa ktoré sa učí kašľať. Ako rád by priskočil k Shirovy a vytriasol z jeho hlavy všetky myšlienky. Nechal by ho sedieť v tejto malej miestnosti ako porcelánovú bábiku. Aspoň na chvíľu, bez dychu a bez myšlienok.

„Snažíš sa vydrbať s mojim mozgom,“ Keith sa stiahol o krok dozadu, „ale ja už nemám na to aby som trávil čas premýšľaním o tom kde by som mohol byť _keby_...“

„Nesnažím sa vydrbávať s ničím. Máme normálnu konverzáciu.“

„Ja viem, že som sebecký!“ odsekol chladne, „viem to celý svoj život. Zbieram veci naokolo ako bezdomovec. Pre teba sú to možno krámy, ale pre mňa to znamená podlahu po ktorej kráčam.“

„Keith...“

„Som posadnutý vlastniť niečo čo by som nezvládol odhodiť!“

„Tak prečo si riskoval svoj život?“ opýtal sa Shiro potichu, „to sa naozaj tak veľmi nenávidíš, že odhadzuješ svoj život?“

Keith doteraz myslel, že kvintesencia je jediná zložka vesmíru ktorá dokáže obnažiť jeho jadro. Ako sa len mýlil a ako veľmi ho strach posúval ďaleko od Shira ktorý bol schopný obnažiť jeho kosti a stráviť jeho mäso ako zákusok.

„Ja sa ti otvorím a prvé čo urobíš je, že po mne poskáčeš.“ Keith pokrútil hlavou. Bez zbytočných okolkov otvoril prudko dvere a vyšiel na chodbu.

         Keith naštvane buchol päsťou po spínači prechodovej komory ktorá delila jeho loď od zámku. Prvé čo Shiro spraví je, že s ľahkosťou pianistu obnaží jeho vnútro. Bez akéhokoľvek šarmu, len ako ten vandrák sediaci na koši na bielizeň. Nahý, a studený. Ďalší bezdomovec ktorý zbieral kúsky po cudzincoch aby ukryl svoje pravé ja. Zatiaľ čo Keith sa prerábal takmer s karmínovo červeným zápalom, Shiro sedel opustený na chladnej dlážke a postupne zamŕzal do morku kosti.

„Tak to teda nie!“ skôr než sa komora stihli zavrieť, Allura vložila ruku medzi krídla dverí a roztiahla ich doširoka. „Keith okamžite sa vráť!“

Ignorujúc jej hlas, Keith priložil svoju dlaň na ovládací panel dverí od svojej lode. Modlil sa aby sa dvere stihli zatvoriť skôr než Allura znova zakročí.

„Nemôžeš odísť deň potom čo si sa...“

Keith musel byť dieťa nešťastia. Vždy keď túžil aby minca spadla nesprávnu stranu, padla presne tak ako si predstavoval v hlave. Allura bola rýchla, to vedel už dávno.

„Pozhovárajme sa.“ Prikrčila sa priestoroch malej lodi. „Prosím poď so mnou späť a pozhovárajme sa.“

„Nie som naštvaný.“ Odvetil krátko.

„A ja nie som bielovlasá princezná,“ pretočila očami.

„Prosím. Viem, že pre teba už moje prosby nič neznamenajú, a nemusíš sa mi zodpovedať. Prosím ťa však ako priateľka.“

„Mám prácu, Allura.“ Trpezlivo čakal kedy bude môcť nahodiť systém a odísť.

„Je zdravé si nájsť čas pre ostatných.“ Položil ruku na jeho rameno, „nikam to nesúri. Stavím sa, že Kolivanovi nebude vadiť ak s nami ostaneš ešte deň alebo dva.“

„Nemôžem,“ odpovedal priškrtene, „už nemôžem.“

„Skutočne chceš odísť _takto?“_

Keith zovrel čeľuste. Bola pravda, že mal chuť vbehnúť späť za Shirom a postaviť ho späť na nohy. Odšikovať ho do izby a postarať sa o neho tak ako si zaslúžil. Stavil sa, že ak by sa vrátil o hodinu, stále by sedel v práčovni a čakal na odstredivú práčku kým za sucha vyčistí jeho bielizeň.

„Kriste pane!“ frustrovane zaklonil hlavu.

„Neviem kto ten _Krist_ je, ale určite by so mnou súhlasil.“ Pousmiala sa povzbudivo.

        Nezanechať za sebou žiadne následky, a nemať pochybnosti bolo ťažšie než sa na prvýkrát zdalo. Shiro bol človek cti a keď sa naštval tak sa naštval srdcom a nie hlavou. Avšak nikdy v živote ho nepočul rozprávať podobným spôsobom ako v práčovni. Akoby Keithov seba vražedný útok prelomil tenkú stenu ktorá delila hlavu od srdca. Obaja sa rozbili navzájom, nevedomky ale od aspoň že to bolo od srdca.

Shiro už v práčovni nesedel. Nachádzal sa u seba v izbe a prezliekal sa do reprezentatívneho oblečenia ktoré nepozostávalo z rozťahaného trička a teplákov s dierou na kolene. Keith sa neohlásil, jednoducho vstúpil do vnútra izby, aby porušil všetky svoje zásady a dokázal Shirovi, že jeho slová sa ho v skutočnosti nijako nedotkli.

„Zmenil si svoje rozhodnutie?“ opýtal sa Shiro zapínajúc si čižmy.

„Preto som sem neprišiel.“

„Ja viem, že som sa k tebe nechoval fér,“ Shiro vzal zo stolíka svoje rukavice, „celý čas som sa snažil z teba spraviť niekoho kým som myslel, že chceš byť. Chcel som aby si bol najlepší pilot, aby si bol líder.“

„Rozumiem,“ Keith prerušil jeho reč, „proste mrhám svojim talentom.“

„To som si myslel,“ prikývol, „doteraz.“

Frustrácia v Keithovi narástla do takých medzi, že sa mu nevyslovené slová tlačili očami aj ušami. Začínala ho z toho bolieť hlava.

„Hovor otvorene, prosím.“

„Dospel si,“ pousmial sa Shiro.

„ _Prosím!_ “ naliehal Keith

Shiro však nepovedal ani pol slova. Ďalej sedel na posteli dívajúc sa do svojich dlaní. Možno sa len snažil opatrným tlačením, posúvaním a sácaním prinútiť Keitha nájsť v sebe hranicu ktorá by ho zastavila pred odchodom.

„Nemá to zmysel, že nie?“ S ťažkým povzdychom, Keith sa usadil hneď vedľa Shira a pohliadol do prázdnej steny oproti. „Proste sa budeme naveky dohadovať, pretože vidíme veci rozdielne.“

„Chcem aby si bol tým, kým skutočne chceš byť,“ rozhovoril sa Shiro, „aby si sa konečne nazrel hlboko do seba a vytiahol zo seba to najlepšie nie kvôli mne alebo ostatným, ale kvôli sebe. Ty nie si sebecký Keith, si zmätený.“

 _Zmätený a stratený_ chcel Keith dodať. Nebolo to pre neho nič nové. Celý život sa brodil v opare emócií ktoré ho privádzali do šialenstva. Za tých celých devätnásť rokov nebol nikto schopný prísť na to, kde sa skutočne nachádza kameň úrazu.

„Ja si celkom jasne uvedomujem, že tvoja akcia nám mohla zachrániť život,“ priznal Shiro, „a nevieš si predstaviť čo to pre mňa znamená, ale zároveň som naštvaný. Nemám právo byť naštvaný?“

„Vo svojej chytrosti nachádzam svoju hlúposť.“

Shiro sa krátko zasmial. Oprel sa rukami o matrac a hravo drgol svojim stehnom do Keithovho.

„Samozrejme, že máš právo byť naštvaný. Tiež by som bol, keby si sa rútil strmhlav smrti do náruče. Je jedno koľko životov by si zachránil, stále by som bol naštvaný, pretože by som ťa stratil.“ Keith mu vrátil drgnutie ale viac ich stehná neoddelil.

„A presne toto, je tá hranica ktorú nevieš v sebe nájsť,“ Shiro pohliadol na ich nohy.

„A nie je to práve preto, že mám niekoho rád, tak sa dokážem posunúť cez stanovenú hranicu aby som ho ochránil?“

Shiro sa odmlčal. Na perách sa mu objavil smutný úsmev, ktorý signalizoval, že nakoniec, Keith mal pravdu. Obaja mali rozdielny názor na smrť a život. Niekde v tom celom zmätku sa dokázali zhodnúť len na to, že pre človeka ktorého majú skutočne radi sú ochotní obetovať mnohé. Kam ich to však posúvalo bola už vec povahy.

„Vravel som, že to nie je o tom, že chcem odísť,“ Keith otočil hlavu na bok aby pohliadol Shirovi do tváre.

„A keby som chcel aby si ostal len kvôli mne,“ opätoval mu pohľad, „ostal by si?“

 Keith chvíľu hľadal vhodné slová na odpoveď. _Buď k sebe úprimný aby si mohol byť pyšný sám na seba._ Nakoniec si len s povzdychom oprel hlavu o Shirove rameno a zdvihol svoju nohu ktorou sa predtým dotýkal Shirovej. Elegantne ju prehodil cez Shirove stehno a vzal ho za ruku.

„Nepýtaj sa tak hlúpo.“

 


End file.
